Neo Danganronpa 7: Everlasting Hope
Neo Danganronpa 7: Everlasting Hope is a murder mystery visual novel game for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It's the fourteenth game in the main series. Plot Characters Continuing the trend from the third game of the series, this game has a total of twenty four students and ends with nine students remaining. The following students in the game are: * An amnesiac student his classmates call "Abe", the game's main protagonist. Due to his outstanding skills in composing for musical performances, he holds the title of the Ultimate Composer. * Sakuya Megami, a mysterious girl that unnervingly shows virtually no emotion on her face. She holds the title of the Ultimate Ball-Jointed Doll Maker. * Billy "Bill" Himuro, an extremely upbeat half-American guy who's been known to lend a helping hand at the most coincidental of times. He holds the title of the Ultimate Deckhand. * Haruhi O'Connor, a half-Celtic girl best known for her skills in arranging flowers into beautiful combinations. She holds the title of the Ultimate Floral Arranger. * Utsubyo Nakajima, one of the conjoined Nakajima twin brothers who has a more gloomy view on life. He holds the title of the Ultimate Book Reviewer. * Yokina Nakajima, one of the conjoined Nakajima twin brothers who has a more optimistic view of life. He holds the title of the Ultimate Children's Novelist. * Akira Takenaka, a transgendered woman that's best known for her stunning achievements in rhythmic gymnastics. She holds the title of the Ultimate Rhythmic Gymnast. * Patricia "Patsy" Lockhart, a spiritual Native American girl who will do anything to protect the environment she cares for. She holds the title of the Ultimate Environmentalist. * Daryl Woodsman, a normally jolly guy from Canada who tends to get into arguments with Patsy due to their contrasting views on nature. He holds the title of the Ultimate Lumberjack. * Ritsuko Yamazaki, a nerdy yet intelligent girl who's been known to assist the government with her skills in hacking. She holds the title of the Ultimate Hacker. * Nobutsuna Hisanobu, a highly upbeat and athletic guy who tends to have somewhat of an ego due to his strength. He holds the title of the Ultimate Wrestling Team Captain. * Kumiko Aoshima, a woman whose serious behavior commonly makes other mistaken her as an actual teacher. She holds the title of the Ultimate Student Teacher. * Akimitsu Arisawa, a hearty man whose skills in engineering had led to the creation of many different inventions. He holds the title of the Ultimate Engineer. * Otome Kodaka, a girl whose indie games have recently become quite the talk among gaming fans. She holds the title of the Ultimate Indie Game Developer. * Gakuto Egusa, a quiet and reserved boy who doesn't see the point of having a place to call a "home". He holds the title of the Ultimate Homeless Person. * Nadine Brouwer, an excitable girl from Holland who works as a trapeze artist for a famous traveling circus. She holds the title of the Ultimate Trapeze Artist. * Santino Engström, an Italian-Swedish man from Venice whose skills in archaeology has led to the discovery of undiscovered ancient tombs. He holds the title of the Ultimate Archaeologist. * Stephanie Hikawa, a girl whose bright and entertaining personality has made her talk show an extreme hit on television. She holds the title of the Ultimate Talk Show Host. * Ikuo Funakoshi, a boy who seems to have a creepy obsession of taking photos of the other students at their worst possible moments. He holds the title of the Ultimate Paparazzo. * Miori Horigome, a woman who believes her androgynous appearance makes for the perfect cover for her at monster truck rallies. She holds the title of the Ultimate Monster Truck Driver. * Hirokatsu Furusawa, a boy whose chocolate confections have become a huge hit with chocolate lovers. He holds the title of the Ultimate Chocolatier. * Chiyoko Ioka, a girl whose extremely rare blood type has been known to save countless lives. She holds the title of the Ultimate Blood Donor. * Kazushige Katsumoto, a rugged and gruff man whose appearance tends to make people mistakenly believe he's much older than he is. He holds the title of the Ultimate Powerlifter. * Tomoka Matsuoka, a rather distant woman who has been known to make large sums of money for her successful commercial products. She holds the title of the Ultimate Saleswoman. Chapters Gallery Trivia Category:NDR7 Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita